


AMA

by wintershelter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anesthesia, Banter, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick comes to bust Len out of the hospital. What Mick didn't account for is Len being completely stoned. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AMA

“What the hell did they give you, Snart?” Mick asked.

Mick was currently trying to break Len out of the hospital. He had just had surgery but it was only a matter of time before someone figured out they'd just admitted a criminal and the cops were called. Mick started a fire in the waiting room as a distraction. It wasn't anything big enough to warrant an evacuation, but it was enough chaos that he would be able to get Len out of here unnoticed.

Mick had just grabbed Len from his bed. He thought this would be an easy in and out, though that was proving wrong as he didn't account for Len being completely stoned. Although Len was conscious and aware, he didn't seem to have any sense of balance and Mick was pretty sure he was lacking his normal brain to mouth filter.

“Anesthesia, I just got outta surgery,” Len slurred, leaning heavily against Mick.

They walked out of Len's room. Mick was practically holding him up, arm under his shoulders for support, as they stumbled down the hall. They passed a nurse who paid them no mind, rushing down the corridor with a fire extinguisher.

“Did you set a fire, Mick?”

“Yeah, just a small one.”

“We need to take the stairs then. Can't use an elevator in a fire.” Len said as they reached the metal doors of said structure.

“The elevators are fine, see?” Mick said as he pressed the down arrow button, which lit up in response. “And I seriously doubt you could take the stairs even if you tried.”

“I could too.” Len huffed, indignantly. He shifted some of his weight off of Mick and Mick saw one of his legs start to buckle underneath him. Len leaned back on Mick and relented. “Okay, fine, we'll take the elevator.”

Mick grunted like it was an option up for discussion.

The elevator doors opened and he dragged Len in. Mick let go of Len so he could hit the ground floor button. As he did, he heard a thump behind him. Mick grasped back for Len but his arm only caught air. He turned to find Len had slumped back against the elevator wall, using it to prop himself up. Mick gave him a once over.

“You okay there, buddy?” Mick asked, a little bemused.

“I'm fine. Just a little dizzy.” He replied, eyes closed.

The elevator doors dinged open and Mick grabbed Len's shoulders again. Len's foot caught the underside of the rug outside the elevator and would have face planted on the floor if Mick hadn't braced a hand in front of his stomach.

“Oh, for fucks sake, Snart.” He muttered, resigning himself to the situation. He picked up Len, bridal style, and proceeded to carry him the rest of the way out of the hospital.

“Put me down, Mick. I can walk.” Len said petulantly.

Mick didn't even designate that with a response, continuing to carry him. He reached their stolen car and opened the passenger door. He placed Len down in the seat, making sure all his limbs were inside before shutting the door behind him. Mick walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. He looked over at Len.

“Seat belt?” He half asked, wondering if Len was going to need help.

It seemed only his legs were uncoordinated though. With seat belt in hand, Len brought it across his body, clicking it into place. He lifted his eyes to glare at Mick.

“Happy?” Len asked, looking disgruntled

“Ecstatic.” Mick deadpanned.

They drove in relative silence after that. Mick stole a few glances at Len, who hadn't moved much since he'd put the car in drive. The exertion of the day seemed to finally be getting to Len, his eyes were slowly drooping closed.

Mick pulled up to their apartment. As the car came to a stand still, Len's eyes blinked opened and he stared at the building. Upon noticing where they were, Len unbuckled his seat belt and began to reach for the door.

“Stay there.” Mick growled, waiting until Len dropped his hand back down to his lap before getting out.

Mick moved towards the back seat door, needing to grab the pain killers he'd nabbed from a local pharmacy before they headed inside. Len wasn't in pain now, but Mick knew that wouldn't last forever, and it was better to be prepared than deal with a snippy Len later.

As Mick opened the door, he heard Len mutter, “I can get out, I'm not an invalid.” and then watched as the stubborn idiot proceeded to open his door. He managed to stand up fine, but shutting the door threw off his balance and Mick saw him topple backwards onto the car.

Mick shook his head and snatched up the meds, kicking the door closed with his foot. He looked over the top of the car and had a brief moment of panic when he couldn't see Len. He raced around the back of the car to find Len sitting on the concrete, legs outstretched in front of him as he rested against the car.

“Did you fall?” Mick asked exasperated.

“No, I sat down. You were taking too long.” Len said, tone implying that it was all Mick's fault, though Mick explicitly remembered telling the idiot to stay in the car.

Mick just raised his eyebrows at Len's twisted logic and transferred the bags he was holding to one hand. He offered his other out to Len, “C'mon,” he said.

Len gripped onto his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Mick managed to maneuver Len into their apartment with little difficulty. Thankfully, they were only on the first floor, so they only had to conquer two stairs before they were safely inside. Mick set down the bags on the end table by the door, before carefully guiding Len over to the bedroom.

Len sat down heavily on the bed, looking like all his strings had been cut. Mick grabbed his legs and shifted them so they were lying flat on the bed. He began undoing the laces on Len's boots, taking them off his feet. Len hummed, his eyes falling closed, as he lowered his body down onto the mattress

“Thanks, Mick.” Len mumbled as Mick covered his body with a blanket.

“Need anything else right now?” Mick asked him softly.

“No, 'm okay.” Len said, voice sounding sleepy.

Mick gave him a little smile and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. As he lifted himself back up, he heard a soft snore. Len was already asleep.

Mick turned out the light before leaving, keeping the door slightly ajar so he could keep an eye on Len. He made his way over to the couch, making a quick detour to grab a beer from the fridge, before sitting down. He grabbed a book off the coffee table and then propped his feet up on the wooden piece of furniture, getting comfortable.

Mick took a swig of his beer and flicked his eyes over to where Len was sleeping. He smirked at the thought of him waking up and realizing what he had said and done under the influence. Injured or not, Mick was going to tease him mercilessly for this. Huffing a laugh, Mick opened his book and began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy piece with our favorite criminals. This was inspired by my real life adventures with anesthesia this week. I legitimately thought I could take the stairs and did blame my sister when I ended up on the ground. Good times :)


End file.
